demigod at ouran
by super awesome genius
Summary: Trish a daughter of Poseidon, has been through a lot, she lost her twin, got poisoned by a mortal chemist. Now she's gonna go to Ouran, and guess what's worst meeting the host club or being blackmailed by the host club, because they know her secret.(Nico di Angelo X OC/HItachiin Twins X OC. can't decide )
1. daughter of poseidon

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: do I have to do the disclaimer?**

**Honey: I think so, everyone is doing it.**

**Haruhi: besides, you would look awkward. **

**Hikaru: I think its ok, since your awkward already.**

**Me: hey! No one asked for your opinion. **

**Hikaru&Kaoru: HAHA!**

**Me: Fine, do I look like I own them? But if I did...*smirks evilly***

**Everyone: *shudders***

** ~ MY POV~ **

I'm leaving camp half blood today. Yup, I'm going to Japan. I'm goin to a school for spoiled rich brats called Ouran, yay*sarcasm*.

I'll miss everyone here, Travis, Conner, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Leo and everyone else.

When I woke up, I brushed my teeth, brushed my hair, I packed my back pack then went to the main entrance. when I was at the entrance I saw everyone waiting for me, I saw a big banner saying FAREWELL. They did it for me, I was touched. stream of tears came running down my face, I tried to be strong, but I just bursted. I cried and hugged everyone, I thanked them, they all had teary eyes, even Clarisse the Aries kid. After the hugs and good byes I saw a black limo, I went in and waved goodbye to everyone until they were out of site.

I took a plane, hoping Zeus wouldn't zap me. I took out my iPod and started listening to a bunch of songs.

**~FLASH BACK~**

when my sister and i were born my dad disappeared, so my mom got angry. she is always drunk, drunk in the morning sleeping at night. So its up to us to fend for ourselves, when we were 8 Zeus brought us to mount Olympus to have a so called meeting, saying our dad broke the oath, and wants us dead. But our mighty dad is asleep during the meeting , so being ourselves we saw a good chance so we took it. I took out a marker and drew a mustache on Poseidon, while my sister, Trisha took a tube of glue and squeezed it on both of his hands and stuck them together. when the gods saw Zeus said "Trish, Trisha... you both are geniuses! let me take a picture and post it on instagram!" Athena saw us and said" you both are very daring" while she laughed and took a photo. Aries told us that was brilliant and we smiled symmetrically , Aphrodite said we have evil yet beautiful smile. Apollo and Artemis said we were cute little twins, Hermes just rolled on the floor. Little did we know that Zeus, Athena, Aries, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hermes blessed us with eternal beauty, a talent for music, archery, sports, powers that inquire thunder and lightning, blessed with intelligence, and strength.

When Poseidon woke up we were in Camp Half Blood already.( the war with Gaia was over)

Athena, herself brought us there and announced to everyone" these twin are Both Daughter of Poseidon, blessed by Zeus, Athena, Aries, Apollo, Artemis, Aphrodite and Hermes." then she was gone. Everyone was shocked. then Percy said " welcome to camp half blood, I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." she pointed to a girl with blond hair. then he said again" I'm your brother, I'm also a son of Poseidon." then Trisha and I grinned at each other and said " Hi, Percy and Annabeth. you can call us both sister in law now." this sentence made both Annabeth and Percy blush. then out of the blue, we saw a pair of twins, the look mischievous then I saw one of them with a bucket of paint, since we both were good pranksters too, I looked at my sister and she nodded. We controlled the bucket of paint and made it spill on the twins, they looked shocked and ran away screamin" danger alert" Annabeth and Percy saw us and of course we acted innocent, but all Annabeth said" Yup, these are your sisters alright."

We followed Percy to cabin 3, we took a bath together while we sang **Under the sea**, when we came out of the cabin a bunch of kids were surrounding us and said "Wow you both have really nice voices not to mention you look pretty and the same.", " I think your even prettier than the Aphrodite Kids."

After dinner, we had sing-a-longs, we followed everyone and sang the song harmonically, then one of the Apollo kids asked us to go out and sing so we sang **I Don't** wanna** grow up, by Simple plan ,** I played the guitar while Trisha played the drum. everyone looked in awe. when we finished everyone cheered. After the song we were suppose to go back to the cabin, but we heard the twins plan a prank, so being the curious us we asked them to let us join them," you just poured and bucket of paint on us." they said angrily, " we are sorry, we will make it up to you guys by being the bait then. We are great pranksters too you know, but we think your better that's why we want to learn from you." after we said this they looked happier again and they told us the plan.

the next day, we started our mission to prank Percy. When Percy was asleep we woke him up and shouted" Percy! Annabeth is dating an Apollo kid." that made Percy so angry her ran to the Apollo cabin. in the Apollo cabin the Stoll twins already set up a camera to take a video. when Percy arrived he punched ever guy on the face, but when he figured out it was a prank, I think you know what happened to us. We were great pranksters, the Stoll twins and us the Robertson twins were best friends we became friends with Clarisse, Thalia, the Argo 2 and everyone even Drew. We fight well, I use daggers( pulled out by my blue watch) and a swords( comes out when I click my phone, it can change to any electronical device), my sister use bow(phone) and arrows(watch), we both can control liquid, the Earth and make earthquakes.

One day, my sister along with Piper and Jason has a quest to find the missing Apollo kids(they went to help there dad), but when they came back I cant see her, Jason said "She saved Piper from an arrow, she's a hero." that made me angry, I made the earth shake, I created a tsunami that can drown the whole new York drown. I shouted to Jason and Piper, " I asked you to protect her, not kill HER! I don't care if she's a hero or not, I only want her to be happy and alive." When the campers saw the huge wave they all ran towards us. Annabeth said that if I don't calm down she would break up with Percy, so the wave decreased, but it could still drown the whole long island, Thalia, Clarisse, Malcolm and the Stoll brothers came when I saw the I stopped the tsunami and the Earthquake. then I collapsed. When I woke up I saw everyone, they looked at me , I asked Percy if that was a dream or not, unfortunately he nodded and I cried. I went to the forest and started to cry and sing **Gone to soon by simple plan ,** while I was singing a male voice harmonized with mine, after it was finished I saw a dark figure. he introduced himself to me his life story the I told him my story. I went with him to his cabin we comforted each other, kept each other company, we were lonely, depressed, but we had each other. At night, I would sing **I never should have let you go by simple plane** or other songin the amphitheater while Nico Harmonizes with me. Everyone would say that it was nice, but they never understand me, after my sisters death, I never smiled, prank or talk except with Nico, we Trained each other and comfort each other.

a week after, I hade a Quest with Percy, Jason, Nico and Hazel. During our quest I got lost, when I tried to find the others, I saw a man killed a women, I tried to run away, but he dragged me to a dark lab, he poured some liquid on my hair, it burned like hell ,I hissed in pain, screamed my lungs out . My blue wavy hair turned light purple with streaks of metallic purple. When he wasn't looking away, I ran and ran and ran like there was no tomorrow, I ran to camp, apparently The Quest was finished and the campers just looked at me, they thought I was a new camper, some Apollo and Hermes kids came to me and whistled and said "hey beautiful" well, looks like I'm still beautiful. Percy looked at me and asked" what's your name?"" I glared at him and said" Trish, your sister, the twin of Trisha that has been killed by Jason the evil and Piper the wicked." Percy looked shocked, he brought me to the cabin and I told him everything, he comforted me, all my friends comforted me but all I did was cuddle next to Nico and cried. Then my mom became rice and famous, and wants me to go with her to Japan and have a good education.

**~END OF FLASH BACK~**

when I got off the plane, I literally kissed the ground. I rolled on the floor, doing some silly dance. The people nearby pretend nothing happen.( I think its because they thought I was crazy, and didn't want me to attack them, I guess)

outside of the airport, my mom was there. She hugged me , she asked if I want to live with her in the mansion or not, I just asked her for a small apartment and a motorcycle when was at the apartment I was shocked and happy at the same time, the whole house was dark blue with streaks of neon blue, the living room was huge it has a flat screen TV, with a light blue couch, there's two bathrooms, 5 guest room, my room with three double deck, the lower parts of the double decks are study tables with computer and headphones, there's a wall ( there's a door)between each double decks, but you can see the other beds when your on the bed.

I iris messaged Nico" Goddess of rainbows and messages please accept my humble offering" I turned on the shower and tossed a drachma inside" I'd like to speak with Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades." When I saw him, he was shirtless but quickly put on a t-shirt, after he put on the T-shirt, we both blush, but I told him I was scared of the dark and being alone, so he shadow travelled to my apartment.

We ate dinner and we to my room and went to sleep.

**~NICO'S POV~**

when I woke up I saw a plate, it has two eggs two bacons, forming a smile, there was a blue muffin, a glass of orange juice and a sticky note, I read the sticky note it said" hope you have a nice day, I made you breakfast. the blue muffin is for Percy, tell him I said hi. Hope you come back tonight.

After I finished the delicious breakfast, I went back to CHB, Percy was looking at me suspiciously then I gave him the muffin and told him I visited Trish, and slept with her, because she's scared of the dark and being alone, Percy went mad and said you slept with my only sister?!" I told him that we had separate bed, so calmed down he told me Trish is a great sister, she remembered me, next month the Argo 2 will visit her for a week, I can spend some brother and sister quality time with her." then he bounced away happily humming the "under the sea" tune.

**~MY POV~**

I took my blue motor to school, I wore a black hoodie a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of shades. After I parked my motor I walk to the main gates, my jaw dropped.

**Everything is pink , **The girl next to me also looked irritated. she said hello and said "my name is Haruhi Fujioka." I told her my name and we walked to the office, they gave us our schedule, apparently we both have the same class except I hade Greek class instead of arts and craft.

We walked into the classroom, Haruhi introduced herself while I just wrote my name on the blackboard and sat next to a red head. I have ADHD, I used to have dyslexia, but my mom hired the best teacher on earth to help me so I've got no problem. I knew everything that could last up till my masters degree, so I just to out my iPod and blue headphone a started to listen to some music, I put a don't disturb sigh on my desk and the teacher pretended I wasn't there.

I did the same thing in every class.

**~THE HITACHIIN BROTHER' POV~**

that girl called Trish is cool. I cant believe she would put a Don't disturb sign.

**~MY POV~**

**I **want to go and play the guitar, I haven't played it for so long. I walked the pink marbled floor, and I arrived at the #3 music room. when I went in I saw a bunch of lunatic, they said Welcome and a bunch of petals dropped on me, I did a kart wheel and avoided it. then I heard the twins say "look what you've done hikaru, your late, it should have been earlier." Hikaru " well at least I remembered, last time you forgot to make the petals appear.

I was in a music room but there isn't a single musical instrument, then I saw Haruhi, I heard people say she was blackmailed to be a host because she broke a very expensive vase.

I saw a saw a fury, so I pushed pass the red head twins, kick the tall blonde away which made him go to his corner of shame. I clicked my iPhone and it turned to a sword, the club looked at me, apparently the Japanese can see through the mist. I jumped on top of it, cut of its wing, it cried in pain, but used its claw to pull my hood, revealing my purple hair, so I took off my shades and continued my fight, I tried to stab its heart but, it vanished and appeared behind me and stabbed my arm, I used my leg to make it trip, then I took the chance and slice of its head, then it vanished. they all looked at me, so I explained everything, they didn't quite believe, so I controlled the tea in the cup , I made it spin around in front of them then splashed it on their faces.I also told them my life story about my sisters death and the chemical reaction that made me loo this way

**~THE HOST CLUB'S POV~**

**Kaoru: **holy shit. she is amazing, not to mention beautiful.

**Hikaru**: yeah

**Honey**: wow, she is even better than me TT^TT

**Kyoya**: she is the daughter of the creator of WIFI, her mother owns all the electrical appliance company in Japan England and the united states .

**Tamaki**: so this means she's richer than all of us combined?

**Kyoya**: yes.

this is my first fanfic and I really hope you like it. If you don't comment or like or follow me I don't mind, you reading it is fine with me, but i'd behappy if you comment.

even if you comment" this piece of shit,isn't worth my time" ide still be happy, but I'd rather you say " this isn't a piece od shit."

anyway thanx for reading it.

ill update soon.


	2. blackmailed by the host club

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: I own nothing, not even Trish, she is a friend of mine. Percy belongs to Rick.**

**Percy: NO! You got it all wrong, I belong to Annabeth.**

**Annabeth& fan girls: Yah!**

**Annabeth: where did the fan girls come from?**

**Everyone : IDK?**

**Fan girls: Around the world. **

**Me : on with the story!**

** ~MY POV~**

After the awkward silence, the blonde idiot introduced himself and his club. "I am Tamaki the princely type. I am also the king of the host club." then he pointed to the glasses boy and said" this is Kyoya, our vice president, the cool type." then he pointed to a small blonde on top a really tall guy." this is mitsukuni haninozuka , you can call him honey .he is the boy Lolita type" the he pointed to he guy caring the small blonde." this is takashi morinozuka. you can call him Mori. he is the silent type." then he pointed to haruhi." this is our new member ! HARUHI!the natural type." He pointed to the twins then frowned" these are the Hitachiin twins. the little devils." then he glared at the twins.

I was just about to leave, then the glasses boy said. " Trisha Miranda Robertson." I turned my head. My hair flipped. " It's Trish, not Trisha, that's my sister!" I shouted. glasses boy said " my apologize, ma 'me'. but you just broke our finest tea set , table and chairs. that would be 8 million yen." he stopped" you could either work for us or pay us." "I just saved you! NVM. I'll work for you." I said calmly, glasses boy said "since your a girl, that is quite difficult." He looked at his black notebook. Since I was blessed by Aphrodite, I snapped my hand and my hair turned black with neon blue streaks(boy cut), I had dark blue eyes, my hoodie was gone and I was wearing a boy's uniform" happy ?" then they all looked at me.

**~THIRD PERSON'S POV~**

Trish looked handsome. Trish:'' I can sing and play the guitar, drum, piano and the harp." the host club, excluding mori and kyoya looked shocked.

Tamaki: " Club dismissed."

when everyone was packing their things, then Trish(turned back to normal) saw the twins talk suspiciously, then out of curiosity she walked towards them. currently the twins were planning a prank. Trish asked the twins what they were talking about, the they told her they were planning a prank, Trish asked if she can joined, they said yes. and Trish smiled evilly, but her smile was still beautiful. They continued on the plan.

**~MY POV~**

I feel happy, like Trisha was back here. Pranks gave me the memory of me and Trisha high five when we succeed or get scolded together and end up cleaning the stables. Some may say pranks are immature and childish, but they are wrong. Pranks are a work of art that leaves smile on peoples faces when it's done.

I was always alone, I tried to mature up, stay strong because I didn't want my family or friends to worry about me or think I'm weak. But then I rethink my thoughts. being strong didn't mean I cant have fun, being mature didn't mean I cant make friends. just be yourself, because life is too short to be someone your not. Life is too short to be sad or mad, hold regrets or grudges . we should live it happily, because you never know when you would see yourself in the graveyard.

**~HITACHIIN BROTHER'S POV~**

Kaoru: Trish's smile was bright and beautiful. her twin died, she got poisoned but she could still smile. they say people who hide there pain have the kindest heart, people who show the pain have the brightest smile, people who has been through the pain are the strongest, because they strive each day to live through their lives, and yet they don't want other people to go through their pain.

Hikaru: Trish is born a prankster look at her go. she can think of the best prank to embarrass Tamaki. there is this drink in the united states called coke(I believe its for commoners) and when you put a candy called Mentos the drink would explode. HAHA!

**~LE TIME SKIP, AFTER LE PRANK(same day)~**

Tamaki was shouting it was the end of the world, HAHA.

then we saw Trish sitting in the corner, looking at everyone have fun while she sits there smiling. That girl is cold, and our goal is to make her happy.

**~THIRD PERSON'S POV~**

After the host club cleaned the room, while Kyoya told Trish her dept was increased and the twins got scolded by Tamaki. But the twins told Tamaki their plan to make Trish happy, once in her life. And Tamaki kept saying that is a brilliant idea, and spoke nonsense. While they were, talking Trish ran out of the door and jumped off the building, everyone saw shocked, they thought Trish had too much pressure and she wanted it to end so the looked at Kyoya, but Kyoya just pointed to the door. and everyone saw Trish in her boy form with a parachute. Man that girl has serious ADHD. She waved good bye, packed her parachute, rode her motorbike and she was gone.

**Ill update soon.**


	3. trisha's recarnation

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Before the diclaimer. i want to say,... THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR READING. THANK YOU killjarkidranger ! It means alot. **

**ME: i am so happy someone likes percy jackson and the ouran high school host club!**

**ME: anyway, i dont own the bunch of idiots at the back.**

**Percy and Nico and Jason:*dancing***

**The host club:*dancing***

**The argo II and calypso: *singing***

**Reyna: Octavian, if you come closer. ill make you eat your own shoe. **

**Me, Trish & Reyna: what is the world consist of?*sit down contemplating the meaning of life, apparently there is no meaning in life anymore.***

**~LE NEXT DAY, TRISH'S POV~**

i made Nico breakfast. the last time i gave him blue milk, well, lets just say it didnt end very well.

I'm late, this is bad, really really bad, my dept will increase to 12 million, shit. There were 12 limos infront, I zig zaged through 5 limos, but the last seven were alined so i made the floor rise, i jumped over the 7 limos, and landed swiftly infront of the limos, well just my luck, the front 5 limos are the host club's limo. and they all looked at me with a WTF face.

I was in my boy form, so after the landing i took of the helmet and shock my black and neon blue hair, the girl at the main gate looked dazed. they were crowding over me asking my name.i said " my name is Tobias Marcel Robertson,( I cant possibly tell them my girl name, right?) I broke some stuff in the host club, so i ended up in dept to them, and im a host now. i hope you visit some time." i smiled which made the crowd go wild! I took all the attention , so no one was paying attention to the host club, which ticked them off and made me happy( HAHA, IN THEIR FACE!)

I forgot about the time, i was talking to the girls, and when i checked my watch, i bid them goodbye then rushed away, i ran up the stairs, which made my chains on my jeans fly, when i arrived, i made screaching sound which got all the attentions of the host and guest, i was 3 seconds early, YES! I AM A GENIUS , YAH, I'M A GENIUS! uhuh, booya!

Haruhi just giggled and shook her head, while the twins chuckled, the twins looked like they just killed someone, which made me shiver, but then i noticed the host club was turned into a tropical paradise. the guest all looked at me, i looked at my black tee it has i silver skull, my jeans are black with splasheds of bloody red. I was wearing my dark blue combat boots. Nothing unusual.

then all the girls crowded me, looks like got some entertaining to do. the other host haad empty seats even haruhi, i kinda pity the girl so i went over to her place and we did our thing. i complimented the girls while haruhi poared them some tea, we told them our sad story then the girls cried, the said they will come back after school. After hosting i was so tired, i need sugar.

Honey offered me a strawberrycake , "i only eat cakes that are blue colour" that made honey stare at me like i was lunatic that ran away from the hospital then he gave me a blue cupcake. i swollowed the cake whole. it was delicious, yummy yummy in my tummy. Haruhi and i walked back to the class room, we had lunch together, we did the usual's, then after school i saw a big banner with my name on it, in the host club, the #3 muisc room was all in blue my favorite color, they had blue cupcakes, blue balloons even a blue chandelier yup, you name it.

the host club wore blue suits except for Haruhi, she wore a blue gown. Tamaki told me we were having a party, so there is no hosting, just plain fun. I turned back to my normal self with long and curly purple hair, I wore blue contacts to cover my red eyes, and wore a silk blue gown the shimmered in the light, the host and haruhi all had cheesy smiles, then Tamaki announced " let the party begin"

I had fun, I enjoyed the company, eat cake with Honey, which meant having a contest to see who can eat*cough* swallow*cough* more cake in a minute, well of course I lost. which was obvious.

After a few magic tricks ( *cough* Tamaki asking us to close our eyes so that he can throw away the cards* cough* Tamaki" HEY, I wasn't that bad!" Everyone " Yes you are.") , I had an Iris message from Nico, he said he is going to busy, he wont be able to come to my house for 1 whole week. But I still smiled and asked him not to worry. then I continued the party, it was fun but I kept thinking of Nico.

**~NICO'S POV~**

the Argo 2, Malcolm, thalia and calypso are coming Trish to visit, so I have to help Hazel do some documents, check for a place them to stay, but I don't want Trish to stay alone, still I have to help the Argo. I just hope Trish is okay.

she said she has lots of friend to stay with. so i tried not to worry.

**~TRISH'S POV~**

After the party, i asked Haruhi," can i stay at your place for a week? I'm scared of the dark and being alone." haruhi looked at me with simpathy, but quickly smiled and said yes, she told me her dad is going on a trip to and island in Japan to visit her aunt, so she could use the company.

Haruhi and i took my moto, i gave her a spare helmet, she hugged my waist, while i rod to my house to get some stuff . while i was riding, i saw a limo, so i asked Haruhi to check if they are the host club and she nodded, i wanted to zip through the crowd but i didn't think Haruhi would survive through that, so i just let the host club follow. when we arrived at my house, the host club came out of their limo and charged through my door. they all knocked on the door, i thought what harm could there be, right?

what harm could that be?*sarcasm* that was an understatement. they were critizising my house my food mty posters, they almost went through my journal. Honey asked me why all my things are blue. Tamaki asked me why i have blue strawberries.( blue remindes me of my family and the strawberries reminds me of camp.) and blue pizza. Mori asked me why i have so many twins asked me why i dont like in a mansion. i tried to ignore, but then tamaki sayed that the hard floor is to teach me to be strong, the horrible food(the blue strawberries are delicious) is to teach me that the world is cruel. then after i took my stuff. I polietly*cough* screamed*cough* " i am not living in a mansion because i didnt want to turn out like you spoiled brats. NOW GET OUT!" they all left, so i walked with haruhi to her house. after sitting down we went to the supermarket. and there i saw a little girl with blonde hair and icy blue eyes, she is THRISHA'S recarnation, if im correct she should be 6 years old, she looks hungry and tired so i asked " where is is your mom?" then she told me" she got killed my a fury." then i knew she was a demigod

**~conversation~**

ME: are you a demigod?

Trisha: yes, im a daughter of apollo

Me; what is your name?

Trisha: rochelle moneta silver

Me: you remind me of my little twin sister. you are her recarnation

rochelle: Are you Trish ?

Me; Yes!

Us: *hugs*

rochelle: a twin will never forget the other, i miss you so much

me: do you want to stay with me? i could train you too!

Rochelle: it's not like i have better things to do!(yup, thats my sister alright.)

**~ conversation over~**

Haruhi, trisha( i' call her trisha) and i went to Haruhi's house, haruhi lets Trisha stay,YAY.

after, doing our homework, the three of us went to a cafe and ate some yummy desserts, i used my mom's credit card(hehe) and payed for the food. Haruhi said some jokes, we took pictures, we went to a clothes store and put bikinies in the mens section( i do that in real life,HEHE) We had fun, who knew Haruhi was so funny and evil(she threw my shoe away, after picking it up i chased the little rascles around.


	4. Dramatic visit

**DISCLAIMER: *play the blues with a harmonica***

**~THIRD PERSON'S POV~**

Haruhi and Trish (Trisha is in Trish's backpack) walk along the pavement while chatting and laughing idiotically, then the twins saw us and we ran, but with a heavy backpack, I can't run far. So I had the same speed as Haruhi. we dodge off the things in front of us and ran up the stairs, I told her to go to the classroom first, because of some unfinished business, which was true, I brought Trisha to music room #5 ,which was near music room #3, why can't I come her instead of the #3 ? when Trisha saw the piano she played the tune of JUST GIVE ME A REASON BY P!NK, so I took the guitar and played with her.

Me: just give me a reason

Trisha: just a little bits enough

Me: just a second were not broken just bent

Both: and we can learn to love again

...

Then a bunch of fan girls came in and complimented me and ask who the little girl is. " this is Trisha, she's my little sister" and I smiled, and I made the girls melt through the floor, some had hearts in their eyes, while some fainted. My sister greeted everyone, and they patted her head. and we both had identical smiles, everyone thought I was a bad boy at school, but after Trisha is here I became some one like Mori, cool but caring, I let Trish stay here, while I went to class. I gave her a monster proof iPhone( so she can check on stuff and I can text her), her watch that makes arrows, and her necklace that turns to a bow, since she is a daughter of Apollo, she knows how to use it.

When I went into the room, I saw the twins poke Haruhi, so I just walked past them, so they wont annoy me, well... my luck isn't that good today, after they saw me they kept on bugging me, poking me and talking nonsense, then the sky rumbled, with lightning( that was Trish, and BTW, Haruhi isn't scared, sorry, but deal with it) the bratty girls got scared and screamed, then I turned to the twins and said (with my version of a batman glare)" continue and I will make the lightning hit you" they don't look convinced so I made the clouds turn as dark as the devils soul , and the thunder deafening, the lightning as bright as the sun. after the twins looked at each other and did their weird telepathic link, they nodded, then the clouds disappear, the lightning and thunder stop. the view was perfect, the sky was back to blue, the white clouds were drifting away and the sun was shining.

The teacher continued his lecture while I texted my _SISTER_ ?

**~THE HITACHIIN TWIN'S TELEPATHIC LINK~**

Hikaru: I never knew she has so many powers.

Kaoru: She is amazing *gazing away*

Hikaru: you can't fall for her, or him...AHH! my mind is messed up

Kaoru: * thinks of Trish's long curly and purple hair, flow in the wind(Trish is the same as this stories picture)...*

Hikaru : *mentally slaps his brother*

Kaoru: hey what was that for!

Hikaru: It didn't even hurt physically.

Both*glare at each other, then nods at Trish's boy form.

**~ BACK TO TRISH'S POV~**

I texted Trisha while I listened to some songs

**-lunch time-**

I brought Haruhi to the #5 music room and ate Lunch with Trisha. I made some blue strawberry short cake ( hey! I like blue, give me a break). Then the WHOLE HOST CLUB came in with a bunch of fan girls, luckily we finished lunch. So then I went back hosting(still in the #5 music room) until the girls asked me and Trisha to sing.

**~~ Singing ~~(guess the song)**

Trisha(acoustic guitar): seems like everybody's got a price, I wonder how they sleep at night

ME(acoustic guitar): when the sales come first and the truth comes second

Both: just stop for a minute and smile

Trisha: why is everybody so serious

Me: acting so dang mysterious, with the shade on their eyes

Trisha: and their heels so high

Both: that they can't even have a good time *me: wink at the girls*

Me: everybody look to the left

Trish: everybody look to the right

Both: can you feel that yeah, we're payin em love tonight

**...**

After the song, the girls all wanted me to sing more, but it was closing time, so the all left.

the twins and Tamaki was looking at me and Trisha with awe. then honey gave me and Trisha a blue cupcake, and complimented us. Then it was time for a club *sarcasm* (I feel like Haruhi and Nico mixed together, yup, very weird)

Tamaki "tomorrow, we will have a club bonding time. we will go to a resort near the Hitachiin mansion, and there will be no guest, your clothes and supplies needed will be provided."

then I raised my hand. " do we have to go ?" then kyoya said " yes, if not your dept will increase to 13 million". "Well. I don't care, I can't leave Trisha here alone, I lost her once already, I can't lose here again." I turned to Trisha and said "c'mon, lets go. I don't wanna talk to these mortals.

Before I brought my sister out Tamaki shouted "that was so touching, I declare that Trisha can come." then( in my girl form) I turned around and looked at Tamaki with wide eyes, and rushed to Tamaki and hugged him , he looked shocked, but still hugged me.

**~KAORU'S POV~**

What, I never knew that Trish would hug anyone, couldn't I get a hug. .

After the meeting, we went to our limo , in our short ride I saw Trisha, Haruhi and Trish walk to a commoner's clothes store, I found my TARGET, and our mission is to ruin their mission. my brother read my mind, and we both made a really creepy smile that made the driver shiver. I called all the whole host club and they all agreed, except Tamaki, but in the end he said it is his job as king to protect his members so he tagged along, XP ( yeah, the_ gods_ are on our side today, why am I sayin gods instead of god? must be influence)

We were the first, so we spied on them, they we're... HAHAHA, they're putting the bikinis in the men's wear, HAHAHA. then Trish took Haruhi's shoe and ran away, while Haruhi was hoppin with Trisha in the long and empty street. They were having fun, which doesn't require money. that's why commoners are happier, more carefree than us rich kids, I bet the three of them will call us the snobby rich brats.

Now, all the hosts are here, prepare yourself for mission" ruin everything"

Well our ruin everything plan was ruined because Honey wants to eat cake while, Kyoya was calculate how much cheaper the desserts here are than the ones we bought, while Tamaki was taking selfie's with tiny Haruhi as background. But in the end the girls found us, and we got invited by The Commoner Trio. so we played pranks on Tamaki, at in a café at some commoner's cake, while drank something called smoothies in Trish's house, it must be commoner's stuff.

The trio did some street dancing, Haruhi was smooth as silk, Trisha did a flip while in the end Trish used one hand to stand on the ground, and Trisha and Haruhi laid on the ground. leaving the host club flabbergasted.

**~TRISH'S POV~**

**-next day-**

we took the Hitachiin's Limo to the Resort called Summer Blast. I left a note on the fridge to tell Nico that I'll be out until next week.

The ride was so tiring(stupid ADHD), I tried to not fall asleep, but that was difficult so I whispered to the person next to me and said " hope you don't mind" then I blacked out.

**~HIKARU'S POV~**

Trish whisper " Hope you don't mind " then she laid on my shoulder, I looked at her, she looks so beautiful when she slept, she was hugging a sleeping Trisha. They looked identical.

**~NICO'S POV~**

The Mighty Seaweed brain wants to give her a surprise, so that's what we'll do, they all held a banner and a giant cake and I opened the door then...I saw a note, which made everyone glare at Percy... HAHAHA ( Leo : I never knew you could laugh., Nico : hey, this is my POV, how can you come in?!get out!)

So we went to the Summer resort called Summer Blast.( I Used my dad's credit card, HEHE).


	5. the resort

**DISCAIMER: I don't own them and the songs, YET...MWAHAHAHA**

**~TRISH'S POV~**

When I woke up, everyone one was ready to go out of the limo, Trisha is talking to Honey, while the golden asses twins were thinking of a master plan to prank either me or Haruhi. when we were there, the Manager brought us to a mini mansion at the back of the resort, ours were blue while the one across as all black, If Nico was here he would get that one. then the Manager said we'll all stay in the mini mansion, there's enough bed and rooms, the girl's in one room, while the boy's in one. we had a living room, with a flat screen TV, sofas enough for all of us. 5 bathrooms and a place to have tea.

**~Writer's POV~**

Little did Trish know, because that really is the one he and the Argo's are staying.*laughs evilly* Haruhi: *smack me*

**~NICO'S POV~**

I got of the Argo, while Leo parked it. The Manager took us to the Mini mansion, while Percy nagged why we got the black one instead of the blue one across us, the out of the window, I saw Trish with a bunch of other people. Then I rubbed my eyes. then she was gone. I almost thought I was going crazy. then I heard Annabeth and Malcolm criticizing the architecture, while Percy whining about the color, Leo burning some plants, Thalia having a fight with the waiter, saying the should use silver plates instead of gold. the twins pranking some poor unfortunate souls( I think I watched too much Disney movies with Percy)Calypso planting in the garden. ... I face palmed myself, why cant we be normal. then after an hour of apologizing and putting out the fire, Leo made, *glare at Leo* we finally got in the mini mansion, girls in one room and boy's in one. Everything was perfect until, Percy destroyed the microwave,(Percy *in the background* : ohh..., I never knew we cant put plastic in a microwave.*use water to put out the fire- get electrocuted*) face plant...TT^TT what is this world consist of?!

We had a dinner buffet. while Percy cried, saying they killed his friends(salmon), while Jason ate a piece of sushi, in front of his face. Except that, everything went well( being kicked out of the Dining room) , at least we didn't kill anyone.

**~TRISH'S POV~**

We had Dinner in our mansion, we played 7 minutes in heaven, I was never picked until, the last one, I got in with honey. While I was inside, I told Honey my weakness, and he hugged me for all those 7 minutes. when we got out we were both blushing, and everyone got suspicious, but we both just told them nothing happened. Actually I think Honey likes my sister..*smirks*

**~Twins~**

Why are they blushing?! Kaoru: did they kiss? Hikaru: I-I II d-don't know Kaoru: then ill never have a chance ! TT^TT

we played some other games. then we sang some songs **(pls guess the songs and tell me in the reviews XD)**

**~US~**

Kaoru: Gave u all I had, and u tossed it in the trash, u tossed it in the trash u did

Hikaru: to give me all ur love is all I ever asked, 'cause what u don't understand is

Both: we'd catch a grenade 4 ya

Hikaru: Throw my hand on a blade 4 ya

Kaoru: I jump in front of a train 4 ya

Both: u know we'd do anything 4 ya. Ohhhh, we would go through this pain 4 ya

Kaoru: Take a bullet through my brain

Hikaru : yes, I would die 4 ya baby

Both: but you wont do the same

**~TRISH, HONEY(harp), TAMAKI(piano)~**

But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cry  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

When laying with you  
I could stay there, close my eyes  
Feel you here, forever  
You and me together, nothing gets better

Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew  
All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true  
And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win

But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cried  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name

**~Mori, Trisha & Trish (Drum duet)~**

She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away  
She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days  
She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to angels, counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah  
Waiting for Superman

~Kyoya(main), honey(pencil, making beats), twins (background: humming)~  
_*Kyoya point's at tamaki*_

IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)

_* Tamaki shouts and cries** everyone laughs*_

**~everyone except Tamaki~ XD**

_*Everyone looks and points at Tamaki* _

Haruhi:  
There! Right There!  
Look at that tan, well-tended skin.  
Look at the killer shape he's in.  
Look at that slightly stubbly chin.  
Oh please, he's gay, totally gay.

mori:  
I'm not about to celebrate,  
Every trait could indicate the totally straight expatriate.  
This guy's not gay, I say not gay.

All:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to assume  
That a man who wears perfume  
Is automatically radically fay?

Hikaru:  
But look at his quaffed and crispy locks.

Kaoru:  
Look at his silk, translucent socks.

Mori:  
There's the eternal paradox  
Look what we're seeing.

Haruhi:  
What are we seeing?

Mori:  
Is he gay?

Trisha:  
Of course he's gay.

Kyoya:  
Or European?

All:  
Ohh...  
Gay or European?  
It's hard to guarantee.  
Is he gay or European?

Trish:  
Well, hey don't look at me.

Honey:  
You see they bring their boys up different in those charming foreign ports.  
They play peculiar sports

All:  
In shiny shirts and tiny shorts.  
Gay or foreign fella?  
The answer could take weeks.  
They will say things like "Ciao Bella"  
while they kiss you on both cheeks.

Trisha:  
Oh please.

All:  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

Kaoru:  
Depending on the time of day, the French go either way.

All:  
Is he gay or European?  
Or

Trish:  
There! Right There!  
Look at that condescending smirk,  
Seen it on every guy at work.  
That is a metro-hetero jerk,  
That guy's not gay, I say no way.

All:  
That is the elephant in the room.  
Well is it relevant to presume  
That a hottie in that costume

Kaoru:  
Is automatically, radically

Hikaru:  
Ironically, chronically

kyoya:  
Certainly, pertin'tly

Honey:  
Genetically, medically

All:  
Gay  
Officially gay  
Officially gay, gay, gay, gay, gay?  
Dammit!  
Gay or European?

kyoya:  
So stylish and relaxed.

All:  
Is he gay or European?

honey:  
I think his chest is waxed.

Trisha:  
But they bring their boys up different there,  
It's culturally diverse.  
It's not a fashion curse,

All:  
If he wears a kilt or bears a purse.  
Gay or just exotic?  
I still can't crack the code.

Honey:  
Yet his accent is hypnotic  
but his shoes are pointy-toed.

All:  
Huh.  
Gay or European?  
So many shades of gray.

someone IDK:  
But if he turns out straight, I'm free at 8 on Saturday.

All:  
Is he gay or European?  
Gay or European?

_*everyone laughs(even Kyoya and Mori)*_

**~Tamaki & honey& twins, electric guitar( Trish), Drum( Trisha)~**

**Kaoru**: Four years, you think for sure  
That's all you've got to endure  
All the total dicks, all the stuck-up chicks  
So superficial, so immature

**Hikaru**: And then when you graduate  
You take a look around and you say, "Hey, wait!"  
This is the same as where I just came from  
I thought it was over, oh, that's just great

**Honey**:The whole damned world is just as obsessed  
With who's the best dressed and who's having sex  
Who's got the money, who gets the honeys  
Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess

**Tamaki**: And you still don't have the right look  
And you don't have the right friends  
Nothing changes but the faces, the names and the trends  
High school never ends

**girls: oh**

**twins**: Check out the popular kids  
You'll never guess what Jesika did  
And how did Mary-Kate lose all that weight?  
And Katie had a baby, so I guess Tom's straight

**Tamaki:** And the only thing that matters  
Is climbing up that social ladder  
Still care about your hair and the car you drive  
Doesn't matter if you're sixty or thirty-five

** honey** :Reese Witherspoon, she's the prom queen  
Bill Gates, captain of the chess team  
Jack Black, a clown, Brad Pitt, the quarterback  
Seen it all before, I want my money back!

**~The next day, Trish~**

Everyone woke tried (keyword: tried) to me up, when Tamaki shook me, then I stood up and judo flipped him. then went back to sleep, the twins tried to pour water, but I made the water spill on them, them Mori said" Trisha's in trouble" then I stood up with dagger's in each hand. they looked at me with scared looks, then to make it worse the twins said " we better call snow white, cuz we found grumpy." then I think they saw my black aura so they brought my sleeping sister, and my face softened.

we,re in the beach having breakfast, then I heard someone like Thalia shouting, so I turned around, then I saw all my best friends. I ran on the very smooth sand and Hugged Percy, they looked Flabbergasted, then we had a group hug, I smiled and told them I missed them. then I controlled the water and spilled it on the stoll twins and laugh, tht looked at me with wide eyes, maybe it's because I've never been this cheerful after my sister died, so I told them everything, my sister's recarnation, my new friends I hugged each of them, pranked the stoll twins, and abandoned the host club, my sister and Thalia talked. I had fun.

~host club POV~

Tamaki: wow, Those must be her friends

Twins: that's a lot of friends.

Honey: wow! Hey, why is Trisha leaving too.

Twins: I don't think there coming back

Haruhi: hey, wait, don't leave me with the idiots alone.


	6. My messed up life ( 1 )

Heather: new OC , daughter of Helios. (Heather X Travis)

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME:I don't own anyone except my OC**

**OC's:*signs contract* Not anymore**

**ME: noooooo! this is my story, I'm the writer**

**Leo: plot twist**

**Nico: On with the show, BTW that wimp over there*points at me*, wants to thank killjarkidranger for reviewing**

**Percy: actually, people only review because they know I'm there, if I wasn't there no one would review**

**Jason: no wonder, only 1 person reviewed**

**Percy: why, you little rascal !**

* * *

**~Trish's POV~**

I went with Argo 2, we went to their Mini mansion, O MY GODS, its next to ours, YAY!

We had a picnic, Leo cooked, XD! Nico summoned the dead to be our waiters. Piper charmspeaked everyone to leave

the boys went surfing, Leo was on the edge of his surf board, while Nico, didn't dare dip in the water. the girls and I introduced the host club to everyone.

then I saw Percy, carry the unconscious boy with is power. so I controlled the water, and made them cough out the water, but after that I was tired, so I sat down under the umbrella, the girls went to their perspective couple , Percy was looking at Nico, but when he woke up, Nico thought Percy did CPR to him so he panicked, but I walked to him and calmed him down.

After a few minutes, few Drakons attacked us, I threw my daggers, my sister shot arrows, Percy made them wet, while Jason and Thalia shot lightning at it, hazel stabbed sharp diamonds at them, the Stoll twins used their flying convers and flew around them and tied them up, Katie grew wheat around them while Heather and Leo lit them on fire, Annabeth Jabbed them , while Calypso and Piper charm spoke everyone that it wasn't real, and leave.

then after we were finished the cheered and high fived each other, I was happy, I felt like the good old days, they accepted me when no one did.

after that they left me with the host club while taking away my sister . we played the pocky game First it was Kyoya and mm-m-mor-I (hahaha) Tamaki pushed Kyoya (bad move) then Kyoya shouted " Tamaki you IDIOT, I''ll make sure, you'll never see the sun again, the it was Hikaru and Tamaki, Hikaru told Tamaki's mouth was stinky. then they fought , it was me and Kaoru, but I got pushed by Hikaru, in the end we blushed, it was honey and Haruhi, but before Haruhi can touch the Pocky Honey finished it already

then we went to sleep. then I felt s drakon near me so I woke Haruhi up, and told her to stay with the host club.

**~Hikaru's POV~**

Haruhi, woke us up, and said "Trish is killing the monster, she told me to stay with you." then Honey and Mori rushed in to the girl's room. So we all followed, when we got there, we all saw 2 hideous things. Trish killed 1 of it , but the other spitted venous at Haruhi, luckily Trish created a wall to protect us, then the monster spitted venoms at Trish, but she continued fighting, she controlled the lightning and zapped she fainted. My brother rushed to her and picked her up, her waist and hand was burning from the venoms. we panicked, but after a while Trish's friends came in, Trisha ran to Trish and hugged her, then she muttered" the fates were cruel. Me, now you." she sobbed. Trish's brother shouted for something called 'ambrosia' but apparently none of us has any, Heather(Trish's Best Friend) was hugging Trish's sister who was sobbing, then the Black freak (Nico) said he would go to Camp half blood, he went to a shadow and disappeared, when I turned around, I saw my brother he had tears streaming down his face, while Haruhi blamed herself. when the Nico boy came back he gave Percy a biscuit, I was about to shout " Trish is dying and all you got is some stupid cookie?"but Trisha took the Biscuit and fed it to Trisha, then she blinked and smiled, "I was awesome, aren't I? I killed them both all by myself. " then they all laughed and hugged her, everyone left except Trisha, the sisters hugged each other, and Haruhi went to apologized, but Trish only smiled. Mori and honey hugged Trish While Tamaki dramatically shouted, "My daughter is so brave!"then Trish rolled her eyes, and said" Tamaki, my dad is a god, if you say that again, I don't know if you can ever see the sun again, maybe dad's gonna feed you to the sharks?" then she smirked, while Tamaki's face whitened, and started growing mushrooms in the corner.


	7. Aurther's Note

**I was doing my fan fiction, then my sister deleted it so I'm depressed, I'll post next time. TT^TT**


	8. My messed up life (2)

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Nico, do It for me plsssssss.**

**Nico: fine, look at the other chapters and you'll see. Here Done!**

**Me: What!?I'm gonna strangle you Di Angelo.**

**Percy: NVM ! On with the show**

**Me:*snaps finger***

**Nico:*trips on a Banana peal* **

**Me: HAHA! In your face. **

* * *

~Trish's POV~

I woke up early, to look at the sunrise. I brought a mat and went to the Beach. I tied my Purple hair, wore my Green Day Tank top, a pair of Black short, and my Nike shoes, I wore Nike because, there's a goddess called Nike, But no one called Adidas, right. At least, Nike might not be so angry...Anyway, back to me and the beach. A sat down on the mat, while talking to dad, I was looking at the Sun pop out from the horizon, then I felt a figure next to me. when I looked to my left I saw Kaoru. "Hey, Kaoru what are you doing here alone? where's your brother?'" Then Kaoru's eyes went so wide, it might pop out." How can you tell us apart, no one can except Haruhi." Kaoru muttered. then I somehow ended up saying a speech for no reason. " Me and my sister use to have a wall between the world, it's always us and then there's everyone else, we always wanted to see if anyone was able to break our wall, but no one did, one day, we let someone in, they only stayed for a while, but they left in the end. After a while, we never let anyone in. we were scared if we let them in they will leave us , in the end we would get hurt. But one day, we were brought to camp, everyone was nice, we felt like we found our missing family, Percy was very... how do you say this, "then the dolphin began to make clicking sounds and whistled "Seaweed Brain" I laughed "well, Percy is a seaweed brain. Anyway, he somehow broke our wall immediately when we arrived. We found our interest. I like daggers, while my sister likes bows and arrows, I like street dancing, while she likes ballet. I like sketching while, she like painting, we are both individual. When she left for a quest, my head and heart was aching but it was bearable. I...I" then I coughed, but continued " I waited, for a week . But when the team told me she was dead, I made an earthquake and tsunami that can drown the whole New York, the team said that she was a hero, she will be remembered, but I was so angry I did listen. then my best friends, and brother came and it made me calm down. If I was like you, having a wall between everyone, no one would be able to calm me down. After that, I was depressed, I always went to the forest, I changed a lot, from mischievous, carefree and cheerful to depressed, lonely and sad. that was the best you can get, after all my twin just died. Then when I was in the forest, I found Nico. He also lost his sister, so we both quickly became friends. Then I went to a quest, and was lost, I found a scientist, kill some one. I was about to run, but I stepped on a twig, YUP, just like the movies, that time the fates were playing with me. So the scientist caught me, and made me look this way, I actually don't mind my look, but I need an inhaler, I was good at running, because I was blessed by Hermes, I was able to run for 3 Hour non-stop, but now I can only run for, 1 and a half hour. When the scientist wasn't looking I ran away. When I arrived at Camp, everyone took care of me. I was very grateful, but something was always miss. And that was my sister, so I decided to the underworld, when I met Hades, I bargained with him, "Can I exchange my life with my sister ?" he shook his head, but I continued "Then can I at least see her, one last time." But he said no and I just got so angry I bursted at him " You know what the word R.I.P. really suits you. you know why? because it doesn't mean " rest in peace" It means "really inconsiderate person " Then I left the underworld." When I finished my eyes were teary, while Kaoru tried to stop crying, apparently he was failing miserably.

~KAORU's POV~

I never knew her story was so sad. If Hikaru died, I don't know what will happen to me "I better go." Trish said, then she took her stuff and went away. I sat there dumbfounded. i went to our mansion, and got ready for the breakfast buffet. when i changed Hikaru looked at me with a curious face. but i brushed of the subject by saying " we better change." when i went to look for the girls i only saw Haruhi. Haruhi was wearing a plain white baggy tee, and a pair of baggy shorts. Tamaki was wearing i never knew he had, he was wearing a dark purple tee, and a pair of ripped jeans. honey was wearing a pink tee with the word " cake is all i want " in red and a pair of white shorts. Mori was wearing a black sleeveless hoodie and a pair of black jeans with splashes of silver, Kyoya was wearing a dark green shirt, with a pair of ripped jeans, Hikaru was was wearing wearing a black sleeveless shirt a blue and grey hoodie, and a pair of orange shorts, i was wearing my orange sleeveless orange shirt a pair of brown saggy jeans. everyone was wearing our own ouran host club blue converse. we walked to the main lobby and asked for direction. when we arrived we saw Trish and her friends. they all wore an orange t shirt and ripped jeans.

Trish wore the same as her gang, she tied her curly purple hair, in a high ponytail, she had a beaded neckace, and so did everyone else. she was holding hands with the death freak, while carring her sister with on hand! Only one hand! WOW!

we went to the archade after the buffet, so did Trish, while Trish's friends brought trisha to practise archery and dagger throwing, they all went to do other stuff, so it's only me and the host club.

we all went to our individule games, but only me and Hikaru stared at Trish win all the dancing and singing game there is. Trish did hip-hop, jazz, she played the drum and the guitar. she was AMAZING!


End file.
